Public data networks provide a convenient way for individuals to procure media content, such as music, movies, and other audio and video content. Many user computers include media content player applications that allow such individuals to listen to and view media content. Nonetheless, obtaining media content from a network often involves multiple steps, such as downloading and saving a media content item to a folder on a drive at the user computer, locating and retrieving the saved media content item from the folder, importing the media content item to a media content player, adding the media content item to a specific library or playlist associated with the media content player, and so on. These steps are time-consuming and may be confusing for less technically savvy individuals, thereby decreasing the pleasure of experiencing the media content item. In addition, a user may be locked in to using a specific media content player that is tied to the source of a media content item. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of managing media content.